DOBLE SORPRESA
by lia01
Summary: misaki y usagi san desiden confesarle su relacion a takahiro y manami. boda de pormedio despues de la luna de miel una sorpresa muy linda aunque un poco extraña aparece, que pasara con nuestra parega despues de que esta hermosa sorpresa se duplica lograran sobrevivir o moriran en el intento. pasen a leer una muy linda hirtoria sobre esta especial pareja que tanto nos gusta.
1. DOBLE SORPRESA CAP 1

DOBLE SORPRESA CAP.1

* * *

bueno pues este es mi primer fic yaoi espero que les guste estoy dando todo para que les guste dejen comentarios y pues bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer liam se despide.

* * *

hera una tarde tranquila y takahashi misaki de 19 años de edad venia de regreso a casa despues de salir de la universidad.

.-ya llegue usagi-san

.-bienvenido a casa misaki, ¿como te fue hoy?

.-bien gracias por preguntar, ire a preparar la cena

.-si esta bien, por cierto takahiro y manami vendran a cenar

.-esta bien entonces preparare comida para cuatro, a que hora llegaran manami y nii-chan?

.-a las 7:00 ¿te da tiempo de preparar la cena?

.-claro

.-misaki boy a salir no tardo

.-si que te balla bien

.-ah por cierto te quiero

(un ligero sonrojo aparecio por las mejillas del castaño)

.-ba..baka no digas cosas tan vergonsosas y vete ya

.-bienvenido a casa akihiko-sama

.-¿esta mi padre?

.-claro acompañeme a el despacho y ensiguda le llamare a su padre

.-esta bien

.-entre por favor ahora vengo

.-disculpe señor pero el joven akihiko-sama dsea verlo y lo esta esperando en su despacho

.-esta bien enseguida boy

(ya abajo)

.-hola hijo mio, ¿como as estado? toma aciento

.-muy bien y usted

.-tambien pero dime a que as venido

.-queria pedirle los anillos de compromiso que uso en su boda co mi madre

.-claro pero antes dime ¿quien es la chica que se convertira en mi futura nuera?...

¡CONTINUARA!

* * *

y bueno ¿queles parecio?

escriban con sinceridad acepto felicitaciones y o mentadas de madre (espero no encontrar alguna XD)

dejen reviews onegai. puede que este cap estuviera corto o aburrido, pero no se preocupen del tercero en adelante estaran

mejor y tal ves un poquito mas largos bueno me boy pero antes le recuerdo dejen reviews

P.D: no se por que pero siento que devo confesarles que soy hombre, no me culpen si en algun cap falta algo de romance o chispa XD (y no por que sea hombre y escriba yaoi significa que sea gay) bye bye liam fuera


	2. DOBLE SORPRESA CAP 2

DOBLE SORPRESA CAP 2

.-antes dime quen sera la afortunada chica que se convertira en mi nuera?

.-usted ya conoce a esa persona

.-dejame pensar, acaso es la se orita aikawa

.-no, se equivoca no me casare con ella

.-bueno entonces quien es?

.-esta bien le dire

.-pues deja de darle mas bueltas al asunto y dime

.-debo admitir que me desepciona un poco el echo de que no adivinara (suspiro) pero ya que, le informo que me casare con misaki

.-al parecer no cambiaste de opinion

.-y jamas lo are por que yo enrealidad amo a misaki y me encantaria pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el, ahora me dara los anillos si o no?

.-te los dare pero con dos condiciones

.-ya me lo esperaba de alguien como usted (dijo burlonamente) cuales son sus condiciones?

.-primero tendras que aceptar la herencia que te dejo tu abuelo al morir, ademas si el joven takahashi se convertira en mi nuera (rio un poco) tendra que vivir como uno de nosotros y segundo quiero que nos invites a tu boda

.- nos?

.-si, me imajino que no querras invitar a toda la familia usami a la boda o me equiboco?

.-en eso tiene razon

.-lo sabia (dijo con tono de disgusto) es por eso que quiero que invites a tu prima kaoruko a tu hermano y por supuesto yo

.-usted y kaoruko pueden ir a la boda pero haruhiko no (dijo este con voz firme y fuerte)

.- por que no? (dijo no muy sorprendido ya que este sabia al tipo de relacion que avia entre sus dos hijos)

.- simplemente no quiero! (dijo usami un poco molesto)

.- deve aver una razor por la cual no quieres que tu hermano asista?

.-pues si ahora que lo menciona si hay una razon

.-y cual es?

.- acaso ya se le olvido que esa persona quiso separar a misaki de MI lado! (pronuncio ya furioso)

.-por favor calmate no quiero pelear, ademas se supone que si ese muchacho enverdad siente amor por ti nunca se separaria de ti, ademas esto puede ser un punto a favor para ti

.- aque e refiere?

.-lo que trato de decir es que si haruhiko esta presente el dia de tu boda con el joven takahashi su supuesto amor asia el se esfumara por que se dara cuenta de que el enverdad te ama a ti y nada mas

.-... (permanecio en silencio)

.-entonces que dices aceptas las condiciones?

.-esta bien{ademas puedo sacar probecho de esto}

.-muy bien esa respuesta me agrado

.-ahora si me dara los anillos tengo una sena a las siete y devo llegar temprano

.-claro acompa ame a mi cuarto ahi los tengo

(en el cuarto)

.-aver cual era la combinacion de la caja fuerte?, asi 20,98,55,79,10 aqui tienes

.-muchas gracias

.-de nada, espero mi invitacion y la de haruhiko pronto

.-no le aseguro que sea pronto

(akihiko salio con una cara de victoria y ahora se dirijia a su casa con su amado ni o)

.-misaki ya regrese

.-bienvenido

(se escucho la voz del casta o que probenia de la cocina)

.-misaki puedes venir un momento

(menciono el seme mientras se sentaba en el sillon atrajendo la atencion del casta o)

.-si claro, que ocurre?

(dijo un poco preocupado)

.-sientate

(este obedecio)

.-misaki quiero decirle a takahiro sobre nuestra relacion

.-ah que bueno que lo mencionas por que yo te iba a decir lo mismo (dijo alegre)

.- hablas encerio misaki! (dijo muy sorprendido y feliz)

.-si usagui-san, que te parece si se lo decimos esta noche en antes de la cena?

.- me parece una muy axelente idea misaki! (menciono muerto de la felicidad para despues abrazar a su uke, se separaron un poco, ambos se veian a los ojos y misaki lentamente se fue asercando a la cara de usami asta quedar a muy pocos sentimetros de separacion, akihiko no resistio mas y beso a misaki fue un beso lento pero muy romantico al cual misaki corespondio a los pocos segundo por dentro sus lenguas se movian inquietas como si estuvieran buscando algo, despues de unos cuantos minutos tuvieron que separarse por culpa de sus sus pulmones que ya no aguantaban sin aire)

.-usagi-san yo.. (misaki tenia la mirada fija en los ojos de su seme) yo...

CONTINUARA! 


	3. DOBLE SORPRESA CAP 3

.-Usagi-san yo.. – misaki tenia la mirada fija en los ojos de su seme- yo..

Suena el timbre

.-pero que carajos ahora quien es- grito usagi muy enojado

.-tranquilo usagi-san no pasa nada, mejor ve a ver quienes - dijo misaki para intentar calmar a usagi

.-esta bien pero esta noche no te me escapas - dijo con una sonrisa malvada cosa que asusto a misaki

.-si claro lo que tu digas, ya ve a abrir- dijo este mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

.-takahiro, manami los esperaba un poco mas tarde- dijo akihiko sorprendido de verlos

.-lose pero decidimos darles una sorpresa y llegamos antes, espero no les moleste

.-no, para nada pasen, aunque no se si misaki tenga la cena lista

.-hola nii-chan one-chan, no es muy temprano aun?- dijo misaki algo confundido

.-quisimos darles una sorpresa misaki-kun espero que no te moleste-dijo manami mientras saludaba a misaki

.-oh para nada one-chan solo que si fue una sorpresa- dijo misaki mientras saludaba takahiro

.-misaki puedo hablar contigo- le dijo akihiko a misaki

.-claro usagi-san- ambos se dirigieron a la cocina- onii-chan, one-chan porque no se sientas mientras les traeremos un vaso de agua- dijo este con una enorme sonrisa

.-claro misaki-kun- dijo manami

.-¿que pasa usagi-san?- pregunto misaki mientras serbia agua en dos vasos

.-misaki esta es nuestra oportunidad tenemos que decirles ahora o jamás podremos hacerlo- le respondió akihiko con seriedad

.-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo misaki dedicándole una gran y tierna sonrisa a su muy guapo amante

.-esta bien, confio en ti- este le regreso la sonrisa

.-aquí tienen sus vasos de agua

.-muchas gracias misaki- dijo takahiro

.-misaki, akihiko tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- dijo takahiro tomando la mano de su esposa

.-nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles takahiro- respondió akihiko- ustedes primero

.-bueno pues notros vamos a tener un hijo- dijo takahiro con una enorme sonrisa

.-que lindo, me alegro, felicidades a ambos, oh voy a ser tio- dijo misaki muy alegre

.-muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo akihiko

.-gracias- respondió manami- y ustedes, ¿que tienen que decirnos?

.-nii-chan desde hace dos años usagi-san y yo somos pareja- respondió misaki , provocando que takahiro escupiera el agua que recien había tomado y que manami abriera los ojos como platos

.-¡¿que dijiste misaki?!- dijo takahiro bastante sorprendido

.-lo que misaki dijo takahiro es que el y yo somos pareja desde hace dos años- confirmo akihiko

.-misaki eso quiere decir que eres homosexual?

.-asi es onii-chan

.-oh pero que lindo- dijo manami atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala

.-¿Qué lindo manami?, ¿estas a favor de esto?- pregunto takahiro

.-pero claro como podría estar en contra de una pareja tan linda como esta, no me digas que tu lo estas?-le pregunto manami excluyendo por completo de la conversación a la pareja

.-pues yo no estoy a favor ni en contra, pero si debo decir que es algo raro

.-¿y raro por que?, esto no tiene nada de raro y pobre de ti donde no aceptes esta relación, deberías de estar feliz porque tu hermano y tu mejor amigo encontraron a la persona que aman- dijo manami sorprendiendo a los otros dos

.-que dices takahiro ¿aceptas mi relación con tu hermano?- pregunto con un poco de miedo akihiko

.-esta bien la acepto, pero antes respondeme algo

.-claro, cualquier cosa- dijo muy seguro de si mismo

.-¿misaki sigue siendo virgen?- pregunto takahiro con mucha curiosidad provocando un sonrojo enorme en misaki

.-de cuerpo si- respondió akihiko

.-¿Cómo que de cuerpo si?- volvió a preguntar este

.-me refiero a que nosotros no hemos tenido sexo pero si nos hemos besado- respondió akihiko con tota calma, lo cual hiso que misaki se pusiera aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, mucho mas rojo que un tomate

.-esta bien, en ese caso acepto su relación, misaki calmate te puede dar algo si sigues asi de rojo- le dijo takahiro

.-es-esta bien y cambiando de tema, ¿Cuántos meses tienes one-chan?

.-tengo 2 meses misaki-kun- l e respondió manami

.-que lindo, ni se nota que estuvieras embarazada, y ¿que quieres que sea niño o niña?

.-lose, pero dentro de 3 meses ya se me notara, a mi me gustaria que fuera niño pero si es niña la voy a querer de igual manera-dijo manami poniendo sus manos en su vientre

.-¿usagi puedo hablar contigo?- dijo takahiro con voz muy seria tanto que asusto a misaki por lo que le pudiera decir a su amado conejo

.-claro, si quieres vamos a la otra sala- respondió muy amable el conejo

Una ves en la segunda sala

.-ahora si, ¿Qué querías decirme takahiro?- pregunto intrigado

.-mejor voy directo al grano, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de misaki y cumplió los 5 meses el doctor nos dijo que misaki era una mujer pero cuando mi madre cumplió los 8 meses nos dijeron que misaki había cambiado de sexo y que ahora era un hombre, esto dejo impresionados a mis padres , el doctor también nos dijo que había una posibilidad de que misaki conservara algunos órganos femeninos- cuando takahiro dijo esto akihiko se quedo inpresionado

.-y sabes ¿Cuáles conservo?- pregunto este con mucha curiosidad

.-si, misaki conservo el órgano reproductor de las mujeres

.-lo que intentas decirme es que misaki puede tener hijos?!- dijo este quedado en shock

.-asi es, por eso es que te pregunte si misaki seguía siendo virgen- menciono takahiro

.- y misaki ¿sabe sobre esto?

.-no

.-¿tu crees que el deba saberlo? – pregunto mas curioso que antes

.-pues si, yo se que en algún momento de su relación ustedes van a tener relaciones, no te voy a negar que eso no me va a agrada pero tengo que aceptarlo

.-y tu ¿quieres hablarle sobre esto?

.-pues….

(CONTINUARA…)

Liam….

Lo siento demasiado, se que TARDE en actualizar pero tuve muchas cosas enserio muchas cosas que hacer, espero actualizar pronto, ya se que a ustedes no les va a importar pero me vale una reverenda mier… (ok no) quiero que sepan que también me atrase porque ya tengo novia (oh si su querido y amado liam (aunque lo dudo) se a comprometido y estoy muy enamorado de ella), bueno pues voy a tratar que no hayan mas faltas de ortografía, pues eso es todo me despido y les mando muchos muchos besos y abrazos, adiós y como me dice mi novia liami (hay que linda) fuera…


End file.
